Tais–Toi Et Embrasse–Moi
by Iz and Cuddles
Summary: Sixième Année. À la suite d'un match de Quidditch, Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Un visiteur impromptu viens lui rendre visite... – Slash HPDM – OS


**C'est un One-Shot qui devait d'abord être un poème (je l'ai mis à la fin). **

**Alors je mets tout de suite les panneaux de signalisation...**

**ATTENTION, SLASH.**

**Fic déconseillée à toutes personne homophobe ou ne supportant pas les relations entre des personnes du même sexe.**

**Vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenus!**

**Auteure** : Moa, Elsyla

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé** : Sixième Année. À la suite d'un match de Quidditch, Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Un visiteur impromptu viens lui rendre visite...

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : T

**Ceci dit, bonne lecture!**

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

TAIS-TOI ET EMBRASSE-MOI

Je suis à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il est là. Il est allongé sur un lit blanc. Merlin sais combien je le déteste, lui et sa tronche de binoclard mal peigné. Balafré qui plus est. Mais personne ne sais que je l'aime tout autant que je le déteste, ce sale Griffy à la tête de pastèque. Ce crétin au corps d'Apollon, aux yeux de Jade et au sourire timide. Je l'aime et je le déteste de l'aimer autant.

Il dort. Il dort comme un ange au milieu de son pays de pureté. Il sourit dans ses rêves. Je m'approche silencieusement. Il est beau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, tout le monde pourrais entrer et me voir le contempler. Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, pour l'instant, tient en une poignée de cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes et des lèvres qui sourient... Des lèvres roses. Des lèvres que je veux embrasser.

Je me rapproche de son lit. Il a les traces d'un hématome à la tempe. C'est le cognard qu'il s'est pris en pleine poire tout à l'heure. Ah, il est beau, le champion de Quidditch de Griffondor!

Je me penche au dessus de son visage. S'il se réveille maintenant, il va me lancer une de ses phrases bien typiques dont il a le secret. «Alors, Malfoy, tu _fouines_ encore dans tous les recoins de Poudlard? Attention de ne pas trouver Maugrey sur le chemin, il pourrait te faire _bondir _!» Je l'entends me dire cette phrase d'un ton ironique. Celui que j'ai utilisé pour l'insulter, lui, la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe durant toutes les années précédentes.

Ses lèvres tremblent sous son souffle lent. Je me penche un peu plus, hypnotisé. Elles ont l'air si douces... Et ces joues rosées... Je ne me contrôle plus. Ma tête se rapproche de la sienne. Mes lèvres se rapprochent des siennes. Plus que quelques centimètres.

C'est la décharge électrique. J'ai perdu la moitié de mes neurones. Et puis mon cerveau se remet en marche. JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER HARRY POTTER. Et il embrasse divinement, même endormi. Je me redresse, puis, comme un automatisme, je me capture de nouveau ses lèvres. Et encore. Et encore une fois.

Je l'embrasse depuis plusieurs minutes. Un baiser à la fois. Juste la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je deviens taré. Et je l'embrasse. Encore une fois. Les brefs instants où nos lèvres se rencontrent me semblent immenses.

Encore une décharge, et une autre. J'ouvre les yeux. Et je vois deux morceaux de jade. Un sourire ironique. Il s'est réveillé. Je recule et j'attends sa phrase.

« Alors, Malfoy...»

Sa voix... Mais pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à moi comme ça?

« ... ça t'a plu?»

... HEIN?

... J'entend presque le "System Error" que produit mon cerveau... C'était pas prévu qu'il dise _ça_ ! Je dois trouver une réponse...

« Pas terrible, Potter, j'ai connu mieux.»

... Mauvaise réponse. Il pert son sourire. Je recule. Il se lève.

« Vraiment, Malfoy? Tu as vraiment connu mieux? »

Il a l'air d'un prédateur en prononçant ses mots. Je déglutit péniblement, le nœud de ma cravate me bloque brusquement la respiration. Je me sens tout petit devant lui... Je recule encore, près à m'enfuir. J'ai la sensation de ressembler à une proie affolée. Il attrape ses lunettes et les mets sur son nez. Ses yeux verts sont posés sur moi et je distingue à l'intérieur une lueur d'amusement.

Il s'approche, lentement, à la manière d'un félin. Ses lèvres esquisse une moue ironique et amusée. Il avance avec une sensualité immense. C'est quasiment impossible à imaginer.

Je le vois se rapprocher, tétanisé. Je ne bouge plus. J'ai juste envie de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres roses et douces. Je veux me serrer contre lui, sentir la chaleur de son cœur. Je veux l'aimer. L'aimer pour toujours, l'aimer à jamais.

Je ne me sens plus en position de proie. Et il ne me semble plus être le prédateur. Son expression à changé. Il me regarde fixement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa respiration a accéléré. Je fais timidement un pas vers lui.

C'était le geste déclencheur. Il capture violemment mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse de toute ma force. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa nuque puis remonte dans ses cheveux. Il me presse contre lui, ses mains se promènent dans mon dos. Je frissonne à cette sensation.

Nos lèvres sont jointes. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, j'entrouvre la bouche. Notre baiser devient passionné. C'est comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je me serre contre lui.

Et tout me paraît idiot. Pourquoi faire ça? On ne pourra pas se montrer, jamais. Et on souffrira. Je met brusquement fin au baiser et je croise deux prunelles vertes qui me regarde avec une stupeur triste. Je me pétrifie. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit triste... Je dois trouver un truc.

Rien. Mon cerveau s'est bloqué sur la fonction "fixation sur les yeux d'Harry Potter", je peux rien faire. Seulement contempler deux yeux immenses qui me regardent. Je recule de quelques pas.

« Draco... »

Sa voix me fait frissonner mais je détourne la tête. Tout mais pas ça.

« ... je suis désolé. »

Glups. Ça non plus c'était pas prévu. Mais pourquoi il me dis ça?

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse? » je demande en plongeant mon regard dans cette étendue de jade liquide.

Il paraît surpris.

« J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. »

Je vais devoir lui dire...

« Écoute, Potter... Je... c'est pas possible entre nous. On va souffrir, souffrir encore. On pourra pas se montrer au monde, on vivra séparés, je serais Mangemort et toi, tu sera le sauveur du monde sorcier, tu vois c'est pas pos...

- Draco, m'interrompt-il, est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Est-ce que je l'aime?

« Oui... » je murmure.

Il sourit.

« Alors on a pas de questions à se poser, dit-il en serrant de ses mains mes avant-bras. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est vivre l'instant présent. Ensemble. »

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. J'essaie de me dégager, mais il resserre sa prise sur mes bras.

« Potter, fais pas le gamin. Tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas se mettre ensemble.

- Mr Malfoy, arrêtez de dire des bêtises de cet acabit, répond-il d'un ton faussement sévère.

- Mais Harry! Tu sais autant que moi...

- Comment tu m'as appelé?

- Harry... je répond, ne sachant pas le but de sa question.

- Tu m'appelles Harry, je t'appelles Draco. On s'aime. Point final.

- Harry Potter! Arrêtez de faire le gamin!

- Et toi, Draco Malfoy, tais-toi, et embrasse-moi.»

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et toutes mes questions s'envolent. Il a raison. Vivons l'instant présent. C'est mieux pour nous.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Et le poème, comme promis.

_EMBRASSE-MOI_

_Embrasse-moi, juste..._

_C'est tout ce que je te demande_

_Embrasse-moi, _

_Mais ne m'aime pas_

_C'est tout ce à quoi je peux prétendre_

_Embrasse-moi, j'ai juste..._

_Juste besoin de cette pression_

_De tes lèvres sur les miennes_

_Embrasse-moi, maintenant_

_Pourrai-je me retenir plus longtemps?_

_Ça ne me fera pas devenir tien_

_Un seul, c'est tellement bon_

_Encore? Non, juste un..._

_Un seul, j'ai promis._

_Pas plus d'un, _

_C'est ce qui était écrit_

_Ton souffle sur ma peau_

_Tes yeux fermés_

_La chaleur de ton corps_

_Tout pour que, encore,_

_Je recommence ce baiser_

_Non, un, c'est déjà trop_

_Tout m'enivre, je dois partir_

_Partir loin de toi_

_Toi qui m'a ensorcelé_

_Je ne le peux... si!_

_Je recule, je me fuis_

_Je repousse mes sentiments_

_Ils me semblent si grands_

_Tu te lèves_

_Tu attrape mes lèvres_

_Et j'entends ta voix_

_Sonner à mes oreilles_

_«Tais-toi,_

_Et embrasse-moi!»_


End file.
